The Twelve Days of Christmas YuGiOh Style
by Toon Dragon Productions
Summary: Just a short fic I wrote due to Bordom. Chapter 2 corrected.
1. Kiba Version

Betd1: My short little Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Enjoy and R&R.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Betd1 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kiba Version.  
  
Kiba: (walks onto the stage wearing a Christmas tree sweater and looking completely disgusted)  
  
Betd1 (the Author): (Holds up a sign that says "sing it or else" and points to Mokuba dangling over a pit of lava)  
  
Kiba: (starts singing)  
  
On the first day of Christmas, Duel Monsters gave to me.  
  
An Obelisk The Tormentor.  
  
==============================  
  
On the second day of Christmas, Duel Monsters gave to me.  
  
Two Crush Cards  
  
And an Obelisk The Tormentor.  
  
==============================  
  
On the Third Day of Christmas, Duel monsters gave to me.  
  
Three Blue Eyes White Dragons  
  
Two Crush Cards  
  
And an Obelisk The Tormentor.  
  
==============================  
  
On the Fourth day of Christmas, Duel monsters gave to me.  
  
Four Mystic Horsemen  
  
Three Blue Eyes White Dragons  
  
Two Crush Cards  
  
And an Obelisk The Tormentor.  
  
==============================  
  
On the Fifth day of Christmas, Duel Monsters gave to me.  
  
Five Sword-stalk-ers  
  
Four Mystic Horsemen  
  
Three Blue Eyes White Dragons {A/N: I know it ruins the rhythm but this is Kiba}  
  
Two Crush Cards  
  
And an Obelisk The Tormentor.  
  
==============================  
  
On the Sixth Day of Christmas, Duel Monsters gave to me.  
  
Six Dragon Treasures  
  
Five Sword-stalk-ers  
  
Four Mystic Horsemen  
  
Three Blue Eyes White Dragons  
  
Two Crush Cards  
  
And an Obelisk The Tormentor.   
  
===============================  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas, Duel Monsters gave to me.  
  
Seven Lord of D's  
  
Six Dragon Treasures  
  
Five Sword-stalk-ers  
  
Four Mystic Horsemen  
  
Three Blue Eyes White Dragons  
  
Two Crush Cards  
  
And an Obelisk The Tormentor.  
  
===============================  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas, Duel Monsters gave to me.  
  
Eight Negate attack's  
  
Seven Lord of D's  
  
Six Dragon Treasures  
  
Five Sword-stalk-ers  
  
Four Mystic Horsemen  
  
Three Blue Eyes White Dragons  
  
Two Crush Cards  
  
And an Obelisk The Tormentor.  
  
================================  
  
On the Ninth Day of Christmas, Duel monsters gave to me.  
  
Nine Battle Oxes (Or is it Oxen)  
  
Eight Negate attack's  
  
Seven Lord of D's  
  
Six Dragon Treasures  
  
Five Sword-stalk-ers  
  
Four Mystic Horsemen  
  
Three Blue Eyes White Dragons  
  
Two Crush Cards  
  
And an Obelisk The Tormentor.  
  
=================================  
  
{A/N: I am evil}  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas, Duel Monsters gave to me.  
  
Ten Rabid Horsemen  
  
Nine Battle Oxes (Or is it Oxen)  
  
Eight Negate attack's  
  
Seven Lord of D's  
  
Six Dragon Treasures  
  
Five Sword-stalk-ers  
  
Four Mystic Horsemen  
  
Three Blue Eyes White Dragons  
  
Two Crush Cards  
  
And an Obelisk The Tormentor.  
  
===================================  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas, Duel Monsters gave to me.  
  
Eleven Saggi the Dark Clowns  
  
Ten Rabid Horsemen  
  
Nine Battle Oxes (Or is it Oxen)  
  
Eight Negate attack's  
  
Seven Lord of D's  
  
Six Dragon Treasures  
  
Five Sword-stalk-ers  
  
Four Mystic Horsemen  
  
Three Blue Eyes White Dragons  
  
Two Crush Cards  
  
And an Obelisk The Tormentor.  
  
===================================  
  
On the Twelfth Day of Christmas, Duel Monsters gave to me.  
  
Twelve Cyber Jars  
  
Eleven Saggi the Dark Clowns  
  
Ten Rabid Horsemen  
  
Nine Battle Oxes (Or is it Oxen) (Or is it Oxen)  
  
Eight Negate attack's  
  
Seven Lord of D's  
  
Six Dragon Treasures  
  
Five Sword-stalk-ers  
  
Four Mystic Horsemen  
  
Three Blue Eyes White Dragons  
  
Two Crush Cards  
  
And an Obelisk The Tormentor.  
  
==================================  
  
Meanwhile all the TV's in Domino City Show Kiba Singing in a green Christmas tree sweater.  
  
THE END  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next chapter: Yugi version! R&R. 


	2. Yugi Version

Back by Popular demand, Chapter two.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi: (walks onto stage and starts singing)  
  
On the first day of Christmas, Duel Monsters gave to me.  
  
A Slifer The Sky Dragon  
  
===========================  
  
On The second day of Christmas, Duel Monsters gave to me.  
  
Two Dark Magicians  
  
And a Slifer The Sky Dragon  
  
===========================  
  
On the third day of Christmas, Duel Monsters gave to me.  
  
Three Celtic Guardians  
  
Two Dark Magicians  
  
And a Slifer The Sky Dragon  
  
===========================  
  
On the Fourth day of Christmas, Duel Monsters gave to me.  
  
Four Catapult Turtles  
  
Three Celtic Guardians  
  
Two Dark Magicians  
  
And a Slifer The Sky Dragon  
  
===========================  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas, Duel Monsters gave to me.  
  
Five DMG's (five Dark Magician Girls come out and do a line dance)  
  
Four Catapult Turtles  
  
Three Celtic Guardians  
  
Two Dark Magicians  
  
And a Slifer The Sky Dragon  
  
============================  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas, Duel monsters gave to me.  
  
Six Cruse of Dragons  
  
Five DMG's (five Dark Magician Girls come out and do a line dance)  
  
Four Catapult Turtles  
  
Three Celtic Guardians  
  
Two Dark Magicians  
  
And a Slifer The Sky Dragon  
  
=============================  
  
On the Seventh day of Christmas, Duel Monsters gave to me.  
  
Seven Multiplies  
  
Six Cruse of Dragons  
  
Five DMG's (five Dark Magician Girls come out and do a line dance)  
  
Four Catapult Turtles  
  
Three Celtic Guardians  
  
Two Dark Magicians  
  
And a Slifer The Sky Dragon  
  
=============================  
  
On the Eighth day of Christmas, Duel Monsters gave to me.  
  
Eight Mystical Elves  
  
Seven Multiplies  
  
Six Cruse of Dragons  
  
Five DMG's (five Dark Magician Girls come out and do a line dance)  
  
Four Catapult Turtles  
  
Three Celtic Guardians  
  
Two Dark Magicians  
  
And a Slifer The Sky Dragon  
  
=============================  
  
On the Ninth day of Christmas, Duel Monsters gave to me.  
  
Nine Sets of Exodia  
  
Eight Mystical Elves  
  
Seven Multiplies  
  
Six Cruse of Dragons  
  
Five DMG's (five Dark Magician Girls come out and do a line dance)  
  
Four Catapult Turtles  
  
Three Celtic Guardians  
  
Two Dark Magicians  
  
And a Slifer The Sky Dragon  
  
=============================  
  
On the Tenth day of Christmas, Duel Monsters gave to me.  
  
Ten Mirror Forces  
  
Nine Sets of Exodia  
  
Eight Mystical Elves  
  
Seven Multiplies  
  
Six Cruse of Dragons  
  
Five DMG's (five Dark Magician Girls come out and do a line dance)  
  
Four Catapult Turtles  
  
Three Celtic Guardians  
  
Two Dark Magicians  
  
And a Slifer The Sky Dragon  
  
=============================  
  
On the Eleventh day of Christmas, Duel Monsters gave to me.  
  
Eleven Giant Rock Soldiers  
  
Ten Mirror Forces  
  
Nine Sets of Exodia  
  
Eight Mystical Elves  
  
Seven Multiplies  
  
Six Cruse of Dragons  
  
Five DMG's (five Dark Magician Girls come out and do a line dance)  
  
Four Catapult Turtles  
  
Three Celtic Guardians  
  
Two Dark Magicians  
  
And a Slifer The Sky Dragon  
  
=============================  
  
On The Twelfth day of Christmas, Duel Monsters gave to me.  
  
Twelve Kuribohs  
  
Eleven Giant Rock Soldiers  
  
Ten Mirror Forces  
  
Nine Sets of Exodia  
  
Eight Mystical Elves  
  
Seven Multiplies  
  
Six Cruse of Dragons  
  
Five DMG's (five Dark Magician Girls come out and do a line dance)  
  
Four Catapult Turtles  
  
Three Celtic Guardians  
  
Two Dark Magicians  
  
And a Slifer The Sky Dragon  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How did ya like it. please Review.  
  
Next Chapter: Joey Version 


End file.
